


Perchance 梦与君同 （Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候，他们每个人都有睡眠问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance 梦与君同 （Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perchance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711525) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



Harold和John之间有很多避而不谈的话题，这是他们彼此间无言而默契的约定，这些台面之下的话题主要包括：爱好，感情，过去，以及他们各自的未来。

大部分话题成为禁忌是因为，尽管普通人可以不假思索地对这些事情予以分享，但是它们却根本不为Harold和John所拥有。而“过去”，他们唯一确乎拥有的事情，不论对Harold还是John来说都是一片地雷重重的土地，以至于“过去”成为一个特殊的存在。时不时地，他们也会在必要的情况下提起这个话题，比如，“他们怎么还在追杀你”，或者，“我就不问你是怎么知道这种事情的了”。但是总体而言，这是他们不予讨论的话题。

有时候，他们中的某一个会悍然踏足禁地。John通常采用直截了当的方式，通过监控，以及耐心的侦查。Harold则采用另一种方式：他通过黑客的方式获取一切他感兴趣的信息，但之后小心翼翼地只字不提，除非信息的确跟当下具有相关性。

某天晚上，Harold坐在图书馆里，倾听着电脑祥和的嗡嗡声，Bear趴在地板上做着它甜美的犬梦，他决定，容许刺探亦无不可。Harold可以肯定——现在更加肯定——万一发生什么事情，若要阻止John查明他真真切切想要知道的事情，那需要付出大量努力和耍出无数手段，但是除非事出必要，否则，John不会擅自越过Harold与他之间默认的界限。而John可以肯定，Harold关注着他，照看着他，无时无刻，但是Harold不会滥用他手中的权力。John允许Harold洞悉他的秘密，而Harold允许John刺探他的隐私。（John allows Harold his mystery, and Harold allows John his privacy.原文里最打动我的一句话。）

嗯，大部分时间如此。几乎所有时间。通常都是如此，至少。如果谁都没有就此明确说出任何异议，那么也就证明这样无妨，不是吗？

Harold叹一口气，开始循环播放他最关注的那些安全监控录像。他的双手现在已经基本稳定下来。用不了多久，他的颤抖将会消失，肾上腺素会减退，他将能够面对“躺回床上”甚至“合上双眼”这样的事情。睡上一觉，也许还能做个梦；唉，梦正是问题所在。Carter有时候也会做噩梦，尽管此刻她睡得正香。噩梦的内容不难猜到：大多数时候，她醒来的第一件事便是查看Taylor是否安好。这些梦在Elias绑架Taylor之后变得略为频繁，不过现在少些了。Harold倾向于认为，有时候，当Carter的梦开始向噩梦发展时，John会在她的梦里及时现身，嗖嗖地射穿所有反派的膝盖。老实说，他认为这事儿John干得出来。

Fusco有时也做噩梦。他爆着粗口醒过来，这些语言让Harold耳目一新。但Fusco常常马上就能再次昏睡过去，Harold不得不渐渐承认，这一点可能归功于Fusco起初勉强接受但现在已经深入骨髓的实用主义，而非因为警探早已熟知如何罔顾良心。有时候，Harold听见Fusco的儿子在夜晚担惊受怕地进入Fusco的房间，因为那些让他提心吊胆但作为一个大孩子又羞于承认的奇怪声音或者黑影。对此，Fusco的反应总是很亲切。Harold发现他偷听到的内容出奇地宽慰人心。

地上，Bear呜咽着抽动了一下。Harold蹙眉看着它，但它不过是在做一个关于追逐的梦而已。当Harold低头看的时候，Bear已经开始欢快地摆尾。显然，它捕获了梦里的那只兔子。

毫无疑问，John是做噩梦最多的那个，但是他受过的良好训练使得他能够不表露出来。有些时候，梦的内容太糟糕，他会呼吸急促地醒来，或者朝着空空如也的另一半床探出手。Harold知道，这种是最糟糕的，因为Harold自己也会做这种梦。但是，大多数时候，Harold能判断出John做了噩梦，仅仅是因为十分熟悉对方的身体语言，所以能注意到他的身体变得紧张，像是霓虹灯亮起一样昭示着危险。John双手的角度，肩膀的姿势，他起来在公寓里面踱来踱去的样子，这些都向Harold充分表明他梦里出现的格斗以及囚禁。偶尔，梦的内容糟糕到无以复加，John会在行经Harold安放的隐藏摄像头时逐一看过去。在这样的夜晚，Harold会从被他异想天开地命名为“哈姆雷特”的三重加密文件夹里随机挑出某一项，然后以此为借口通过短信向John提出一个问题。

那些问题都足够重要，重要到半夜发过去也理直气壮，但是又不太紧急，不至于让John觉得不安。礼貌地发短信而非打电话能让收发双方都假装Harold的行为是因为不能确定John是否醒着。接着，Harold注视着对方僵硬的背部线条放松下来，动作从高度紧张到松弛，从而感觉到他自己胸腔里的呼吸也相应地从容起来。

公寓里的John已经醒了。Harold一面看着他，一面翻身拿起放在床头柜上的手机。他下意识地查看John的情况：呼吸正常，看起来并没有异常警觉，姿势随意，依然睡眼惺忪。那么，无需警惕。

Harold的电话发出轻轻的蜂鸣声。John给他发了一条短信。

去睡吧，Harold。

Harold微笑着关上安全监控，然后朝床走去。

——完结——


End file.
